1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a design structure for integrated circuits, and in particular to a design structure for actively biasing field effect transistors in a loop filter in an integrated phase lock loop circuit to form precision integrated resistors having a reduced area and improved high frequency capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit is a collection of electronic components fabricated within a semiconductor device or chip. One such electronic component is a resistor. A resistor limits or regulates the flow of electrical current in an electronic circuit under specified conditions. Integrated resistors in digital complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes often have tight tolerances in their resistance characteristics, which are extremely important for analog and input/output (I/O) circuits. To provide stability in these circuits, precision resistors are required to have a small variation in resistance values, such that the resistor does not operate beyond an allowed temperature range.
Another electronic component in an integrated circuit is a transistor. A transistor regulates current or voltage flow and acts as a switch or gate for electronic signals. One common type of transistor is a field effect transistor (FET). FETs in digital complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes typically have looser tolerances in their characteristics (e.g., ˜30-40% Ieff variation, temperature coefficient of delay effects of 1000's ppm/deg C.) than precision resistors (e.g., ˜5-15% resistivity, temperature coefficient of resistance of 100's ppm/deg C.).
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an equivalent circuit for an integrated precision resistor. Precision resistor circuit 100 comprises two resistors R1 102 and R2 104, and three capacitors C1 106, C2 108, and C3 110. Conventional precision resistors such as contained in precision resistor circuit 100 often have undesirable characteristics. These characteristics include large area dimensions (meaning that the resistor takes up a large area of the chip) and high capacitance, both of which limit a precision resistor's usefulness for circuits requiring very large resistor values, large numbers of resistors, or high frequency response. Precision resistors also require additional mask steps beyond those required for FETs, thereby adding complexity and cost for applications that require on-chip resistors. In contrast, FETs have the advantage of being extremely small and therefore have very good properties for high frequency operation. However, the variability in the FET behavior due to process technology generally restricts FETs from precision analog applications.